Brothel
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Jedam, Jay/Heath, & a whole mess of others hopefully. Jeff Hardy owns a brothel. A place where all his pretty boys like to play & be played w/ by the right clients. AU, OOC. Randy, Miz, Mor, etc.
1. Paintings & Other Works Of Art

**Plot is pretty simple. Jeff Hardy owns a brothel. A place where all his little pretty boys like to play & be played with. Adam is his main high class bitch, Jay & Hunter are his right-hand men, w/ benefits. Sluts are; Adam, Mor, Jeri, Heath, Cody & yeah, I'm shoving Gerard Davis my OC in there. He is an OC, just a fictional character. Johns are; Randy, Miz, Ted, Punk (anyone else I can think of, I'm leaving it open...) Only main pairings I really have is Jedam- even if Adam is pimped out & Jeff fucks other ppl- & some frustrated Jay/Heath. Lots of smut, language, non-wrestling, major AU, OOC, sluttiness, flamboyance. Cum, boys, into Jeff Hardy's Brothel. Find a pretty slut you like, but only if you can afford him. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Brothel;<br>Chapter one/ 'Paintings & Other Works Of Art'  
>Rated; M L, S (masturbation, voyeurism, exhibitionism)**

He stared up at the painting hung on the wall. There were paintings hung all over the place actually. Every single one hand painted by the owner, all of pretty boys in naked sexual poses. The boys worked there, lived there and they belonged to the painter by contract. He didn't have a painting yet. He was new. The owner, who went by the name Jeff Hardy, had recently 'hired' him and basically bought him from his previous 'employer'. Jeff had said he liked him, wanted to take him to a better place. Which was alright because his previous working place was filthy and he had to deal with his fair share of drugged-up losers who barely had enough cash to cover his services.

This place was nice. It was huge and they all had their own bedrooms. It was like this big beautiful mansion with all the trimmings, sparkly and lights. His old place was dark and moldy and looked like a place fit to be in a horror movie where the killer would take his victims. And on more than one occasion, blood and vomit and semen would cover the dusty walls with the wallpaper peeling off. But not this place. It was clean and he could breathe. He didn't know what kind of boss Jeff would be, but already he'd decided his life was much better and maybe a lot safer. Jeff had all of his boys regularly tested, he did background checks on the clientele and made sure they were clean, visits were monitored and he threw parties so his boys could get to know the clientele. Some of which were regulars who visited certain boys they favored often.

He carefully reached out to run his fingers lightly across the painting, almost getting a chill at the way it felt. It was of a gorgeous blonde male with thick long wavy golden hair, some hanging just over one eye. The blonde was on his hands and knees on a bed with silk black and red sheets like he was crawling, his hair flipped over his shoulder and a seductive smirk on his full lips. His stare was purposed and intense and his green eyes seemed so inviting. On his arms were tattoos of stars and skulls and a sun, on his wrists were leather cuffs and he wore a collar with a lock on the front. The young boy knew that this was Jeff's main prize. His top boy and probably the love of Jeff's life. His name was Adam Copeland.

He pulled his arm back, raking his shoulder length black hair behind his ear. He had never been anyone's exclusively. Never really had anyone to protect him. It must be nice.

He hadn't done much since he got here. He got moved in and settled and had his tests done and just basically was learning his way around and watching the others to learn his place and how things worked. He'd been quiet, just studying. Especially the paintings and other artwork. Jeff's was amazing and detailed. The boy sighed. At one point he had wanted to be a artist, or a singer, but things in life just didn't go that way. The sound of someone clearing their throat made him look up. A taller short-haired blond in jeans and a egg-plant purple button-down stood there. His blue eyes regarding him casually. It was Jason Reso, Jeff's right-hand man. Jay took care of everything around here and was just the go-to guy. He had already saw that without Jay, Jeff might lose his damn mind.

"Gerard, the party's going on, Jeff wanted me to tell you to go get ready and get out there." Jay said, rubbing his hands together.

Gerard nodded, choking down that anxiety. It didn't use to be that he had to dress up and walk around and mingle. He used to just wait on the streets and smoke while waiting for a car. Sometimes they came to his old boss's house when he was there. He hated those times. That bed was filthy. He preferred the cars or the alleyways.

"Hurry up then. Adam's on in a few minutes and I don't wanna miss him because I'm trying to wrangle you." Jay sighed, shaking his head and walking off.

Gerard almost laughed, but still turned and walked down the hallway to the rooms, running his fingertips along the walls as he did so. They were so clean he could touch them. Actually touch them. He passed by the painting of a long haired brunette boy. He was bent all the way backwards in an inhuman way that made Gerard's back hurt to look at it. One of his legs were actually in the air as he held himself up with his hands, his hair hanging upside down. His tanned body was in beautiful toned detail and his cock rested against his chiseled abdomen, curving with just a bit of precum smeared against his stomach. That was John Morrison and he could do things with his body that seemed fucking impossible. It was fucking amazing to watch.

Gerard reached his room and emerged a few minutes later.. okay 20 at most and Jay was going to be pissed. He had hurried. He wore a tight black t-shirt that had some rock band on the front. It was kind of old and worn and he had cut slashes all down the back of it. It was tied at the end over his short black cut-off jean shorts that were pulled over black and white stripped tights with knee-high black boots. He had just finished touching up his makeup which was dark pink eyeshadow and black eyeliner and eh, it made the green in his hazel eyes really stand out.

"C'mon, Princess." Jay called. "I'm going out there now. I better see you out there too." And he disappeared past the corridor.

His boots were just too big and bulky to hurry in. Gerard got to the room where a show and party was indeed being held, peeking through the thick burgundy velvet curtains.

The blonde from the picture, Adam, was laying on a bed in the corner of the room at the back for everyone to see. He was naked and stood up on his knees, pouring some oil down his chest and rubbing his hand through it. He let it slide down to his crotch, running his fingers through it and fondling himself. He bit his lip and tossed his head back, groaning loudly and shaking his hair back, writhing his hips as he started stroking his cock that was getting harder with every touch.

Adam raised his other hand up to his lips, bringing two fingers up to his mouth and licking them. Most likely the lube was flavored. Adam let his tongue move between his fingers, swirling it around them before taking them into his mouth. He was putting on a show. Other guys sat around in the large, dim-lighted, spacious party room at tables and in chairs. Jeff stood in the corner, shadowed away from the lights that shown down on Adam, his arms folded as he watched his slut work. Jeff was a very handsome man. Fucking beautiful. His hair was shorter than shoulder length and was dyed dark brown with a blond patch in the front. Jeff hadn't shaved in awhile and his green eyes shown lustfully as he watched the show. He wet his lips and shifted. Gerard was sure he could see the hard-on beneath his jeans, but they were kind of loose and he couldn't tell. Jeff raked his hair back with tattooed fingers and black painted nails. Gerard hunkered down like he could see him from here. He needed out there, but he liked to watch.

Adam removed his fingers, keeping his hand on his cock and leaning forward on the bed as he reached the other hand behind him, letting his wet fingers slip between his cheeks and rub over his pucker before pushing both inside. Adam gave a slutty whimper and tossed his hair out of his face and over his shoulder, arching his long lean body before starting to wiggle his hips, his fingers shoving in and out of him as the other worked furiously to stroke his dick.

Randy Orton tapped the ashes from his cigarette into the ashtray sitting on his table. He smirked over to a man named Mike Mizanin. "Enjoying the show, eh, Miz?"

Miz grinned. "Oh, yeah. He's not as good as Jeri though." He said sitting back.

"Bullshit. Nothing is better than that." Randy said, pointing at the writhing blonde on the bed. Randy was a big paying client. He was a regular and liked Adam very much. Adam was a top slut. He wasn't just for anyone. Jeff wouldn't let his baby be for just anyone.

Randy's father was a rich man, he had inherited his company when he retired. To say he was rich was an understatement. Adam was his favorite. He may have belonged to Jeff, but he could be bought to play with.

Jeff sauntered over to the table. "Evening, gentlemen. Orton, Mizanin." He greeted and they nodded toward him. "I take it you'll be wanting my precious bitch tonight?" He grinned. "Back room?"

Randy nodded and blew out a puff of smoke. "Well, I'm kinda hard and my wallet is fat."

"Jeri here?" Mike spoke up.

Jeff shook his head. "Still out sick, Mike."

"Dammit. Tell him I send my regards." He tilted his head. "Mor then?"

Jeff nodded over to left. "Working the bar."

Mike nodded and got up and headed that way.

Adam tossed his head back, his mouth open in a moan that made more than one cock ache. He licked his full arousal swollen lips, closing his eyes, his nose wrinkling. He was so close. He knew their eyes were on him and he loved that. He held such power over them. Such a sexual prowess. Maybe he was the whore, but they were all his bitches. He made them weak. He made them spend. His eyes fluttered opened and he saw his Jeffy talking to Randy, a favorite clientele. Big bucks and a big dick. Adam smiled to himself. Randy took care of him when he was here.

Jeff stopped by the bed and whispered to Adam. "Randy wants you."

Adam shuddered as Jeff walked away. Adam withdrew his fingers and released himself, straightening back up on his knees and stretching his arms above his head, bringing them back down to run through his hair before dragging them down his chest and stomach. He licked his lips, humming sweetly, his cock standing erect and glistening with the flavored oil. Adam leaned back and rolled over, his back to the men that sat around him. He reached under his pillow, getting his dildo before turning back to his back. It didn't look that graceful. Morrison was better at these kinds of bending things, but he didn't care. He was hard and throbbing and with the adrenaline and everything he needed to cum. Adam spread his legs, lifting his hips and bringing his knees up as he reached down with the dildo, rubbing it against his pucker before pushing it in with a gasp. He swore he heard a few gasps from his audience as well.

Gerard held onto the curtains tight. Maybe Adam wasn't much his type, but he was gorgeous and he'd be a damn liar to say it wasn't affecting him to watch. Gerard let out a dry breath, managing to keep from reaching down to rub himself through his shorts. He was startled when he heard. "What're you doing out here?"

Gerard turned around and saw Jeff staring at him. "Um..."

Jeff pointed. "Get in there, meet a client already."

Gerard swallowed and turned back to look through the curtain. The thoughts of being around all those men made him nervous. He flushed as Jeff smacked him on the ass.

"Go. Now." Jeff ordered, watching Gerard stumble through the curtains and on into the room. He rolled his eyes. It was taking time with that one.

Adam plunged the dildo in and out of himself, moaning his pleasure for all to hear as he arched his hips, panting heavily and a light sweat glistening on his skin. He flung his hair back again and it stuck to his skin as he took hold of himself, stroking up and down. It hurt to touch it was so hard. It hurt so wonderful. Adam bit his lip, tensing as he felt it build higher inside him. Adam let himself bear down on the fake cock and felt it grind against his prostate. He let out a feral yell and came hard all over his hand and stomach, his body shaking beautifully. He squeezed himself, giving a satisfied mewl and allowing himself to rest a moment, chest heaving. Adam swallowed and rolled off the bed, grabbing his blue robe and putting it on. He watched Randy disappear out of the room and knew where he was headed. He just needed to freshen up and he'd meet him there.

-xx-

Mike sat down at the bar. "Hey there, sugar. What'cha doing working the bar?"

Morrison finished wiping up the counter and sighed. "That bitch Swagger quit and Jeff just needed someone to work it tonight. But my break's in 10 minutes if you need anything?" He winked, a smile curling up on his soft lips.

Mike straightened up. "I could go for a little _something_." He wet his lips, light blue eyes sweeping over the beautiful boy that stood before him. He was dressed in skin tight faded jeans and a black silk short-sleeve button-down that was left unbuttoned. His brown hair hung around his shoulders and his soft chocolate eyes gleamed with mischief and wonder. "But first you could get me a little _something_ to take the edge off."

Morrison giggled. "Like you ever needed that." He licked his lips and got Mike his drink.

-xx-

Gerard took a deep breath, gazing around. He felt so out of place here. He just wished they would come up to him, point and tell him to get naked or on his knees. It was much simpler that way. He looked over to the rumpled bed. He wondered if Jeff would ever make him do that. He wasn't sure if he could do that in front of all these men. Adam was a major exhibitionist. It was easy for him. Adam had also been here for a long time. He knew this place and these people.

Gerard sighed, slouching. This was hopeless.

* * *

><p><strong>How Gerard feels at the end is exactly how I feel about everything, lol. I know, he doesn't fit. I just wanted to write him &amp; keep my other boys too. Trying to describe clothing &amp; makeup (cuz it's part of the fantasy of it all) wout it sounding like My Immortal, ugh... I'll try & get many different guys paired up. Course Jeff paints his pretties naked. Why wouldn't he? I've been wanting to do this idea for awhile. I had a plot (discussed in 'Muse Troubles' once, I think) where Jeff was a sex addict & Matt owned a brothel & his main bitch was Adam & Jeff had to go work at his brother's brothel (janitor work at 1st) & finds his eyes on Adam. I could never get the plot to cooperate & was unsatisfied w/ 1st chp attempts so I put it off. My Jeff muse & Jeff character needed time to mature anyway. I think the time is finally right. I'm much happier w/ this plot.**


	2. So Hard It Hurts

**Debwood-1999, well, thank you. I was actually pertaining to the irritating way My Immortal described clothing worn. Every time I set out to describe an outfit, I remember that & try to make it not be as bad, lol. redsandman99, thank you, XD. LadyDragonsblood, no one really has to be familiar w/ it here. This isn't about either, lol. He's my OC. & he's just a cute girlie little raven-haired boy. (cackles) & oh, I'm terribly sorry, hun. But I am happy I can make you smile :) Magz86, eh (grumble) only in fics like these am I okay w/ Jeff sharing Adam. I usually like them greedy w/ each other :P Oh, Gee.. gradually adapts, lol. takers dark lover, Thank you, hun, updating..**

* * *

><p><strong>Brothel;<br>Chapter two/ 'So Hard It Hurts'  
>Rated; M L, S (crossdress, spanking, more voyeurism, more exhibitionism, stripping, oral, anal, stroking)**

Jay sat watching him. The tall lanky ginger boy that was currently waiting tables. He was being punished for not getting any money from a previous client. Oh, the client gladly paid Jay at the front desk, but that wasn't the point. It wasn't a harsh punishment. Jeff could be surprisingly very fair.. but it was rather embarrassing. His name was Heath Slater and he was currently dressed like a playboy bunny. In a short, skin tight, black dress with fishnet stockings up to his thighs, high heels and even the little pink and white bunny ears on his head.

Yes, waiting tables like this. Yeah, they had dressed in drag before, usually for shows or specific clients, but Heath seemed to not enjoy it currently. Especially since Jeff announced his punishment at the party's start and forced him out. His job was simple; take their drink orders, deliver the drinks, and deal with the pinching. Which he currently was, flushing and having his ass pinched playfully by the men at the table he was serving and having to not drop their tray in the process.

Jay wet his lips and let his eyes scan up those long legs and hips, up that chest and tattooed arms and to that light red hair that bobbed around above his shoulders. He had had his eyes on this one for awhile now, but never made much of a move, just watched him. Sure Jay could have any boy he wanted in the house at anytime he pleased and Jeff sure as hell didn't mind, but this one seemed... different. He knew he should make some move tonight.. after Adam's display he was fucking being killed in his jeans and he knew one of the men at the table, a mister Wade Barrett or Justin Gabriel, may one or the other or both take him tonight because this is what they liked to do on business trips.. but Jay just sat back and watched.

Jay nearly flinched when he heard the loud clatter, deterred from his personal fantasies as Heath dropped the tray. Wade and Justin both winced since they had been the cause of it and hadn't really meant to. They had after all just been playing around under Jeff previous encouragement. Luckily he had sat down their drinks beforehand and all that was spilled were a couple empty glasses and ice. Nothing broke as Jay could tell. Suddenly everyone looked over as they heard a loud buzzed sound. It was a microphone.

"Hooo, whoa! Looks like we got a clean up at table four!" Jeff shouted. "Uh-oh, naughty naughty. Making messes at my party. Someone will have to clean that up." Jeff then got something from out behind the bar. "But first, someone needs to learn not to make messes." He held up a wooden paddle. It wasn't that big and wasn't thick and was basically just to put on shows. Adam was a usual 'victim', so very willing victim, of public and private spankings.

Heath dropped his gaze to the floor, soft brown eyes in front of him, looking absolutely flushed and Jay could have ran to him and kissed him silly, but he sat still.

Jeff motioned toward the empty bed with the paddle. "C'mon. Get on up here and take your medicine."

Heath looked around nervously, even glancing at Jay before shuffling up to the bed. Jeff held the paddle out, running it teasingly up Heath's leg, missing his crotch and up his stomach.

"Why so bothered, baby? It's just a spanking.. you've handled much.. worse.." Jeff purred those words. He fucking purred them.

Gerard sat in the back, watching. He wet his lips. Heath seemed just as anxious as he was about putting on shows, but why? He had been here longer. Gerard watched as Jeff strutted around the tall ginger boy, swaying his hips. Jeff was fun to watch. Gerard liked watching him work.

Jeff shook his hair out of his face and gave a snarl, running the paddle up the back of Heath's leg and to his butt, making him jerk a bit. "Bend over the bed, pretty whore. You've been bad."

The place cheered, men watching with lusty eyes and horny gazes. They had already been driven into a frenzy over Adam. How there wasn't an orgy in this place was amazing. But they were pretty well behaved. Another thing Gerard wasn't used to. It was like a fancy strip club or gentleman's establishment in his eyes. But it had just the right amount of debauchery, loaded with flamboyance and raw sexuality.

Jay wet his lips, seeing Heath hesitate before slowly bending over the bed and holding himself up with his hands. Jeff shook his head, tapping the paddle to Heath's bottom that was barely covered by that tight little black dress. Jeff ran the paddle smoothly over his ass.

"Uh-uh-uh.. raise that dress up and lower them panties.. you don't get off that easily.." Jeff even leaned forward and said it in his ear, slowly, seductively. Into the microphone and he fucking growled. Gerard saw Heath shudder- and he'd fucking shudder too- before he raised up and inched the end of the dress on up his hips, revealing a silk white thong. "Uhm, slut.." Jeff purred again, pushing Heath's head down on the bed.

The red-head raised his head a bit so he could pull the thong down. The bed still smelled of the musky lusty aroma Adam left behind as well as strawberry from the flavored lube. It kind of just increased the excitement of the whole thing.

Jeff whistled in appreciation, running the paddle over the curve of Heath's bare bottom. "Y'know.. I can't do this.. I just can't.." Jeff shook his head, pushing Heath's back down as he tried to raise up and ignoring the anxious ginger's confusion. Jeff gazed around, his emerald eyes landing on Jason.

Jay met Jeff's gaze, saw the younger man's lips quirk into a devious shit-eating grin. Why the hell was he looking at him for? _'No, don't look at me like that..'_ Jay thought.

"Oh, William..?" Jeff sang into the mic and Jay grimaced at him using his first name. "Get up here, William. You're gonna do it. Come on, Daddy Jay." Jeff stuck his tongue out, holding the mic to his side.

Jay narrowed his eyes but got up anyway and stalked toward Jeff, leaning toward him. "What the hell are you doing?" He demanded. Fucking Jeff, he knew he wanted a piece of this one.

"Making your move for you, chickenshit." Jeff whispered back. He held the mic back up to his full lips. "Do it, Jay. Spank that pretty little ass red.. make him cum on the sheets."

Jay took the paddle as he handed it to him and wet his lips. He let his eyes roam up those thighs, how the thong wrapped around them binding them, his ass swaying on such precious display and just fucking waiting. Jay gripped the paddle with both hands and drew back, swinging and swatting him with the paddle. Heath tightened up, a small whimper escaping his lips.

"C'mon, Daddy!" Jeff bellowed into the mic. "He's not gonna break.." Jeff smirked and turned to the audience. "Some of you know, right? I mean, tell me, will this bitch break?"

Members of the audience shook their heads, some shouting a chorus of "no!" and "hell no!"

Jeff turned back to Jay and shrugged. "Wear the slut the fuck out.. I know you _want_ to.."

Jay gritted his teeth. Jeff probably wouldn't mind if Jay fucked him over the bed too. Kinky little bastard he was. He brought the paddle back again, bringing it down across Heath's ass with a little more force, hearing the redhead purr ever so sweetly and arch his back, wiggling. Oh, the fucking tramp. That did it. Jay inched to the side, holding the paddle with one hand and smacking the luscious curve of his bottom, harder this time, making him arch forward and curse. Jay ran the paddle over the faint red marks already appearing on the surface of his flesh. He swatted him again, loving how he tightened up.

"Spread 'em, bitch." Jeff panted. "You like your Daddy spanking you for the bad little slut you've been..?"

Heath nodded, hissing as he was smacked again with the wooden paddle, he liked the sting of it.. or maybe it was Jay.. either way he was hard and leaking against the soft silky covers of the bed.. probably getting his precum all over them and staining the glorious deep red.

"Say it.. tell your Daddy how much you like it.." Jeff growled, he even held the microphone down so everyone could hear Heath panting.

"Lo-love it.. uhm.. Daddy, harder.. punish.. punish me.." The redhead swallowed.

Jeff took the mic away. "You heard him, _Daddy_.." And Jeff stood back, continuing to watch as Jay struck Heath with the paddle, harder and harder each time, making him cry out and tense so fucking perfectly. His bottom was so gorgeously red and raw, the colors standing out in beautiful contrast with the black dress and white thong. And Heath was making such precious sounds and the audience had to be wrecked and one look at Jay- boy.. he was going to be even more frustrated and pissed. His face was flushed, sweating and his lips curled into a snarled wince with every stinging blow he delivered. His face was determined and intense.

Jay smacked Heath's hind end one more time before tossing the paddle on the bed. He turned to Jeff with a cold hard glare and Jeff almost giggled. "Anything else, _Boss_?"

Jeff shuddered and wanted so badly to command him to fuck Heath over the bed, but instead just wet his lips, tilting his head upward and swallowing. "Nah. You can go.. for now.."

Jay growled at him before stalking out. "I'll tell Hunter he's needed. I need a break."

Jeff did giggle and shook his hair away from his face. "Okay, kiddo, you can get up now. And next time be a little more careful." He patted Heath on his butt as a motion to do so.

Heath nodded, still panting, his bottom sore and aching and his cock throbbing. He pulled up his thong and shoved his dress back down before trotting off.

-xx-

Randy sat in a chair in a back room. Adam stood in front of him, still wearing the robe and swaying his hips. He placed his hands on Randy's shoulders, rocking his hips a bit, his long legs spread.

"And how's my favorite client doing?" He purred, bringing his hands up to run across Randy's dark burred hair.

"Business is booming, baby. Like I told Jeff, my wallet is fat." Randy smirked, letting his hand run lightly up Adam's thigh and hip, pushing the robe up some.

Adam tossed his hair to the side, leaning in close. "And you like spending some of that on little ole me.." He licked his lips, reaching around to smack himself on the ass before turning and strutting over to the wall. There was this bar on it like in a ballerina studio. It had always been there and Jeff never took it down so he used it. Adam grabbed the bar, arching up on his toes and shaking his ass before spreading his legs and bending down, twisting his body as he rose back up.

"You are so hott... you could be a star, baby.. You could have everything." Randy purred, loosening the tie on his suit. The suit was black, white dress shirt underneath and a black tie.

Adam wanted to smile sadly. He didn't feel like telling him he had enough. Jeff loved him, took care of him. Jeff had been all he had ever wanted. Jeff pulled him out of that strip club he once worked in, away from being raped by his boss one day. Jeff just stormed in, broke it up and jerked Adam out of there. They didn't say anything or go after Jeff. Didn't want cops involved. So they let Adam go. Jeff had been a regular patron of the club, caught an interest in Adam- one of the top strippers- and they started getting a little friendly. But one day Adam came up short on cash and the boss wanted to take it out on him. Jeff had been outside waiting, heard him scream, got him out.

Adam turned back around and smiled, still swaying his hips as he untied his robe, holding to the front and letting it slide off his shoulders. "You like this, baby..? Like me teasing you..?"

Randy groaned lowly. "I think you've done that enough tonight, you scamp."

"How do you want me?" Adam moaned, biting his lip and locking his eyes on Orton.

"Naked. Raw." Randy snarled lustfully.

Adam let the robe drop to his feet, revealing his tall nude form, he dropped down to his hands and knees, his shoulders arching as he began to crawl over to Randy. Slowly and seductive. He raised up to his knees in front of Randy's lap, nuzzling his thigh.

Randy reached out and let his fingers tangle in Adam's thick golden hair as Adam began unbuckling his pants. Adam got the belt undone and popped the button before using his teeth to slide the zipper down. Randy groaned, mumbling to himself about someone being eager. Adam grinned and set the sides apart, reaching into Randy's pants and curling his fingers around that thick cock before bringing it out, stroking it. Adam wet his lips, licking across the head before sliding his lips over it and down the shaft, sucking hungrily.

Randy grunted and resisted thrusting upward into that hott mouth that enveloped him. "Hm.. _very_ eager.. did you miss having this cock in your mouth..? Huh? Miss sucking me off..?"

Adam nodded, moaning whorishly around Randy's cock. He knew Randy's eyes were on him, searching up and down his nude back and to his ass. He splayed his legs, giving a coy wiggle and hearing Randy groan and feeling him thrust up a bit. Adam placed his hands on Randy's knees, taking him deep as he relaxed his throat, swallowing around him. Adam slowly drug his lips back off, licking the saliva off them as he stroked Randy's wet cock. Usually oral wasn't even done without a flavored condom, Randy always seemed to be some exception. He was tested regularly because he was here all the time. Thanks to Randy they lived like kings.

Adam gazed up and him, batting his pretty hazel green eyes. "You got the rubber, baby..? Wanna ride that dick so hard.." He wiped his finger across his bottom lip, sticking it in his mouth and sucking on it.

Randy pulled the condom out of his pocket. Adam still was careful. His mouth was one thing, but they didn't get his ass without it.. Randy put the wrapped condom in his mouth, holding it with his bared teeth and Adam raised up, biting the other side of the condom package and taking it from Randy. He took it out of his mouth and opened it, sliding it over Randy's cock as quickly as he could. Adam reached down, stroking his own hardening dick some, arching and moaning into his hand and Randy twitched.

"Oh, fuck, baby.. such a horny little thing.. c'mon.. I need to feel you wrapped around me.." Randy grabbed his hands, helping to balance Adam as the gorgeous blonde straddled his lap, lowering himself down.

Adam released his hand and took hold of Randy's cock, stroking it. He figured he was still pretty lubed up from earlier and the condom had some on it. Adam positioned Randy's dick at his entrance, bearing down as he slipped down on it, letting it fill him full and to the hilt. He hissed, holding tightly to the hand that Randy still held before pulling his hand away and moving both to Randy's shoulders. Adam shook his hair back, raising up and giving a little wiggle before impaling himself back on Orton's throbbing length. Both men groaned, Randy's hands going to hold to the small of Adam's back as the blonde started a pace, bouncing on Randy's dick and leaning down to bury his head in the crook of his neck.

"Yes... oh, fuck yes, baby.. so good.. so big.. like me riding you..? Fuck, so good.." Adam purred sweetly.

Randy held to him tighter. "Fuck yeah.. so tight.. feel so good.. always.." He panted, huskily. Blue eyes glazing over.

"Oh, yeah.. Randy.. fuck.. touch me, baby.. rub me with those big hands.. make me cum just for you.." It was all laced with honey, but it was all fantasy and neither cared.

"You're not gonna cum on my suit.." Randy pushed him away a bit, taking off his jacket and dropping it to the floor before unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it as well. Randy was built. Tall and muscular and tanned. Fucking gorgeous and almost sinisterly hott.

Adam purred sweetly and let his hands roam Randy's chest, whimpering as Randy's hand found him, rubbing his cock. Adam started back up his pace, fucking himself hard on Randy's cock. "Fuck, yes.. harder, baby.. so good.. right like that.. oh, yes.. yes.. Randy.. uhmm.." Adam moaned, cumming hard on Randy's abdomen and hand, his body trembling harder than the first time he had came that night. Randy watched him lustfully. Adam was too fucking beautiful. He wrapped his arms around the precious blonde, thrusting up into him and moaning next to his ear.

Neither said much of anything as their bodies molded together, rubbing against each other with such wondrous friction and heat, Randy's cock stretching him, and him so beautifully spent. He was sure he couldn't take on anymore today at all. Randy reached up and jerked his head back by his hair and Adam groaned as Randy growled, licking up the side of his throat and cumming hard into the condom. Adam gasped sweetly, panting, letting Randy thrust into him a few more times before he stilled, holding to Adam while they calmed down.

Then Adam dismounted, getting his robe and pulling it back on while he got something to clean Randy off with so he could put back on his suit.

"Till next time, stud." Adam winked, kissing him on the cheek, collecting his money from Orton. "I had fun."

"Always, sugar. Jeff is a lucky bastard." Randy chuckled, holding to Adam's hands. "Tell him I was extremely satisfied." Randy kissed Adam on the cheek, letting go of his hands and walking out.

Adam sighed and looked down at the cash. Orton totally overpaid this time. Adam smirked and shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>There's actually a pic of Heath dressed like that. I kinda changed the getup some tho. I made the ears pink as well. There's gonna be a lot of sex here. That's the point. This chp was for my girls to hopefully make them go boom. Rhi gets Daddy spanking Heath &amp; JoMoFan-spot gets a dose of Redge. I hope to have a very frustrated Daddy still pursuing Heath. Look! First time writing condoms! Eeee!<strong>


	3. Not Cheating, Just Business

**LadyDragonsblood, (giggles) Randy's a lucky bastard. I think I'd rather be Jeff tho. He has Adam & gets to do what, & who, he wants. :P kkrazybean, Debwood-1999, redsandman99, chace M.j, takers dark lover, thank you all very much, xD. DesertEagle16, eep! Poking. :P (snuggles tightly) Thanks so much, darling. It does mean a lot & I needed that ego stroke. I'm glad you're liking it. & Jeffy gets his sex scene in this chp. ;P The Cajun Phoenix, I just wanted Jeff to own everybody, lol. Hm, yes, poor Heath. But I may feel more sorry for Jay.. Admittedly I rarely write condoms. But even as this is smut, I felt Jeff should run his business professionally. He'd rather be safe, smart, and not risk anything. Thank you, updating..**

* * *

><p><strong>Brothel;<br>Chapter three/ 'Not Cheating, Just Business'  
>Rated; M L, S (more voyeurism, live sex, groping, slight role play, toy usage, fingering, sucking, anal)**

Jeff sighed as he watched Randy leave the room in the monitor he had been watching on. Randy was a high-playing client and this was work. If they were normal, it would really bother him.. but shit, Randy Orton had paid for a lot of this place and they weren't normal. It wasn't like it was cheating.. it was work. It was business. Randy paid for Adam.. but Jeff went to bed with the blonde beauty.

Jeff crossed his arms and exited, making his way back to the party room area. To say he wasn't a little more than _bothered_ though in other ways would be a huge understatement. But he still had his job to do and was less likely to relieve any tension right now.

Most of the party was winding down and very few sat in his- well, not so little- lounge area, still drinking, smoking and making small talk. Some had already found boys to go have their own private parties with in the monitored rooms. Hunter stood over by the wall, keeping watch and Jeff noticed Heath being escorted away by Wade and Justin. Poor thing, Jeff had just knew he wanted Daddy to take care of him. Jeff also noticed another boy, Cody Rhodes, at the bar, his brow furrowed as he wiped the bar down, carrying on a conversation with another man that sat drinking that Jeff identified as Drew McIntyre. Morrison must have been found by Mike and ran off.

Jeff sighed, slouching and rubbing his thumb and index finger across his forehead. Party still going or not, damn, he needed to relieve tension. He looked back up and cracked his neck. Jay had ran off and Adam was wherever- probably taking a bath because that's what he usually did after a night's work- and Jeff was pretty much alone and there was no entertainment.. Shit, he thought he had more boys than this.

Then Jeff spied Gerard. Hello, entertainment.

Jeff grabbed his microphone off the bed and turned it on, tapping to the head of it and getting the attentions of the men inside along with Gerard's as he cleared his throat. Jeff's attention went back to the black haired boy that wasn't doing much of anything and he beckoned to him with a wave of his hand meaning to get over there. Gerard looked around and hesitated before Jeff mouthed the word "now" and Gerard shuffled over, those bulky boots dragging the ground. Jeff smiled over at him, reaching out to brush his fingers through his hair. Gerard wanted to flinch, but he knew there wasn't particularly anything to be frightened of. It was Jeff. But Jeff was holding a microphone in front of everyone and that did leave him particularly uneasy.

"Seems to me we have a lazy one on our hands here, fellows. Tell me, Gee, how much money have you made me tonight? Any? Did you find a client?" Jeff purred, running his fingers down from his hair to his face, lifting his chin up. "Or have you just been wandering around all night looking pretty? Hm?"

Gerard wanted to shake his head no, but he remained frozen, feeling Jeff's fingers on him, making him shiver.

Jeff reached down and shoved his hand down in the pocket of Gerard's shorts. "Is my money in here? Hm, nope." He withdrew his hand and brushed his fingers along Gerard's stomach as he trailed them over to the other pocket. "Is my money here, bitch?" He panted, shoving his hand down in that one and digging around some. He saw Gerard arch on his toes and he grinned. "Nope. Not there." And that's when Jeff groped between his legs hard, making the smaller male gasp. "Ooh, it might be here! Awfully nice bulge there."

Gerard moaned as Jeff squeezed, his fingers wiggling over his crotch and that straining hard-on concealed by constricting jean shorts, tights and panties.

"Let's see, shall we?" Jeff removed his hand, holding the mic under his arm as he unfastened Gerard's shorts. He grabbed the mic from out under his arm and held it to his lips. "These are gonna be hard to get out of. I think I need to put you in a dress too. It just causes problems for me and I can't have that." Jeff growled next to Gerard's ear.

Gerard gazed around at the men nervously. Most of them were covered by shadow and the darkness of the club. They talked and whispered amongst themselves, watching. Gerard shuddered. It wasn't as bad as that time his old boss got him drunk and involved him in a gang-bang. This place was clean, Jeff was clean. Gerard moaned a little bit more loudly than he intended when he felt Jeff's hand slide into his pants, fondling him. And that time he did arch and grabbed onto Jeff's shirt for support. "Oh.. fuck.."

Jeff tapped the mic to his lips, pouting them. "It's.. it's not there either. Tsk-tsk.. I guess it might be _elsewhere_." Jeff dropped the mic onto the bed for a minute and jerked Gerard close to him, his arms wrapping around his waist and his hands shoving into Gerard's back pockets, holding him close and deliberately grinding their hips together as his fingers squeezed and kneaded his ass. Jeff took a deep shuddered breath, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Not here either.. bad slut.."

Gerard whimpered, his breathing hitched as he felt Jeff's mouth on his neck, kissing and sucking hard. His eyelids fluttered closed and he cried out as Jeff had moved his hands from his back pockets and jerked his head back by his hair and grabbed the mic back.

"Very bad.. you're gonna have to learn your job here.. and since you haven't made any money tonight, guess I'm just gonna have to take my cut out of you.."

Jeff almost winced at how close it sounded to Adam's old scumbag boss.. but this was different. Gerard was putty in his arms. The ravenette wanted him. He knew it from how he looked at him. There was nothing wrong with it. It was business. Gerard wasn't doing well.. he could be part of the show. He'd get paid still. Jeff took care of his boys. Yeah, he felt a bit guilty, but they were just playing. Gerard knew that. He was willing. If Gerard wanted to run out, Jeff would understand and apologize and explain it all to him later. He wasn't forcing him to do anything. It wasn't mandatory that the other participated in this particular thing, he only wanted to get Gerard out of his shell so he could work more comfortably. He had such potential.

Jeff stood back, placed the mic back on the bed and started undoing his belt. "Down on your knees." He panted, setting it loose and getting the pants undone as he watched Gerard quickly do as he was told. He could've lost it right there as Gerard looked up at him, hazel eyes shining in the soft light, lips parted and the fucking tramp licked them. Gerard's hands ran up Jeff's legs, helping to grab and jerk the jeans down past his cock and suddenly Jeff didn't feel like he was taking advantage of anyone as he felt that warm mouth nibbling at his dick. Jeff grabbed the mic, raking his other hand's fingers through Gerard's hair. "That's it, bitch.. you're gonna suck that dick.. oh, yeah.." Jeff groaned into the microphone as he felt Gerard's lips wrap around him, sucking softly as he started to bob his head. "Fuck.. harder.. oh, yeah, bitch.. c'mon, suck it.."

Jeff hissed as Gerard did indeed go harder, digging his nails into the skin underneath his jeans. Jeff pushed those strands of black hair back, loving how those plush lips looked sliding up and down his shaft and those big beautiful eyes as they rolled up, gazing up at him, his eyeliner smudged and makeup worn.

"Such a whore for my cock, huh..? Like that dick cramming that mouth..?" Jeff panted, still into the mic. He groaned as Gerard nodded, swallowing. "What a lovely little cockslut you are.. that's it.. work that cock.." Jeff purred as Gerard's hand wrapped around the base, twisting his fist around it. Shit, if he didn't stop this the show would be over very soon. Jeff gave a yank to his hair, pulling him off his dick and tucking himself back into his pants for a moment. "Get up on the bed.. get those clothes off, let's go." Jeff commanded, watching as Gerard did so. Least this one obeyed quickly.

Jeff grabbed his leg as Gerard took off his shirt. He'd like to keep the boots on.. but those tights weren't coming off without them off. Jeff sighed and unzipped the boot before tugging it off and doing the same with the other. He grabbed the sides of the shorts, jerking them, tights and panties all down and tossing them aside.

"There. Better. Get up on your hands and knees, slut. Face that way." Jeff commanded, pointing toward the wall. Gerard looked at Jeff and then turned over, crawling up to his hands and knees. At least he was facing away from the men. "Spread those legs, boy.. let me see that asshole." Jeff smacked his cheek, rubbing it roughly and pulling it apart. "Oh, fuck.. gentlemen, if you could see this.. mhm.. so tight and fucking pink.. I wanna make it red.." Jeff had been ignoring the catcalls and hollering. He was used to it after all this time. "Fuck.." Jeff dropped the mic again, pushing Gerard's hips forward. "Spread. Further." Jeff leaned down, spitting on his pucker as Gerard shifted his legs apart.

He let his hands run up Gerard's thighs, using his hands to hold his cheeks apart. Jeff rubbed both thumbs over his opening, ignoring the sweet sounds the smaller male was making because that was just driving him crazy. Jeff pushed both thumbs inside wiggling them around and leaning forward to lick around and in between them.

Gerard bucked. "Oh, god.. fuck.. please.. more.."

"Hush, slut.. you'll beg when I say so.." Jeff removed his thumbs before reaching up on the bed to get the lube and dildo Adam had left behind. He laid the fake cock on the bed and squirted some lube on his fingers, tossing it back on the bed before rubbing it over Gerard's pucker and shoving two fingers inside. Gerard arched like a damn cat, clawing at the sheets and writhing as Jeff started to finger him, crooking his fingers and rubbing them against his walls before pulling them out. Jeff got his mic. "Fucking tight! Damn!" Jeff shouted, picking up the dildo and running it between Gerard's cheeks. "Can you take this, slut..? You better.. cuz I'm _much_ bigger.." Jeff purred, pushing the same dildo Adam used earlier inside Gerard. That was kind of kinky in itself.

Gerard cried out, eyes closing as he felt the slight burn of the latex cock stretching him. "Oh, fuck.. fuck... oh oh.. ah, shit.."

"How's that feel, Gee..? Tell these nice men who are watching you get played with like the sweet whore you are.." Jeff held the microphone down to him.

Gerard panted almost breathlessly. "So.. so.. good.. god.. please.. ohhhh..." He trailed off in a whimper that almost made Jeff cum.

Jeff left the microphone under him, placing his right hand on Gerard's back, the vine tattoos that crept up Jeff's hand and the black polish on his nails standing out in such great contrast with Gerard's pale skin and the pinkish lights that shown down on them. Jeff wet his lips and took a moment to take in that small simple beauty before starting to plunge the dildo in and out of him. Jeff moved his hand and reached under him, finding his cock and stroking it.

"Like that, slut..? Wiggle that ass.. fuck yourself.." Jeff held the dildo still, watching as Gerard started to push back to it. Jeff's hand stilled.

"Oh, shit.. god.. please.. fuck fuck fuck.. can't.. fuck!" Gerard yelled as Jeff held the fake cock's head right against his prostate.

Jeff tossed his head back and laughed. "Fuck it, c'mon.. or would you like to fuck something else..?"

Gerard nodded frantically, his cock leaking between his legs as Jeff's fingers ghosted along it, teasing him. He fisted the bed sheets, wiggling his hips back and trying to fuck the fake dick. "Please.. fuck me.. make me your whore.. wreck me.." Gerard shook his dark hair out of his face, looking back over his shoulder at Jeff with such lustful venom.

Jeff flinched back, his lips curling into a smirk. He had to admit that was a nice fucking touch. Jeff jerked the dildo out and tossed it back on the bed before digging in his pocket for a condom. "Fine, slut.. you want it..? You're gonna get it hard.."

Jeff stalked around to the side of the bed, getting up on his knees in front of Gerard and shoving his pants down his hips. He pushed the smaller male back, maneuvering him to his back before flipping him over to his stomach to face the audience. Jeff pulled Gerard's hips up before tearing open the condom and rolling it quickly into place. He grabbed the lube again and spread some on himself before grabbing Gerard's hips and thrusting forward inside him.

"Fuck.." Jeff hissed, taking a minute to savor the tight heat surrounding his dick, choking him. Fuck, he was so hard and throbbing and he didn't dare give Gerard anymore time before he started to pound him, fucking him hard and deep. "Oh, shit.. you like that, bitch.. oh, god.."

Gerard nodded, fingers twisting in the silk sheets. "Y-yes.. harder.. fuck.. harder.. goddammit.. ah.. uhm.. fuck.."

Jeff laughed, licking his lips before picking back up the mic. "Fuck yeah.. tight little bitch.. likes being fucked like the whore he is.. yeah, take that cock.. ah, fuck.. Now, gentleman, next time.." Jeff panted. "Next time you're in.. pick up this little model.. he's so warm and willing and fits just like a glove! Oh, fuck yeah.. so sweet.." Jeff grabbed a handful of Gerard's hair, jerking his head up. "Watch, slut.. watch them as they watch you.. see you getting fucked.. they look at you with deviance.. lust in their eyes.."

Gerard swallowed, moaning as his prostate was rammed. He saw them. Shifting in their seats, talking, whistling and going on. Maybe they were in nice suits and clothes, maybe they had more money, but they were still just horny men. But the differences in this place and his old place was they behaved better, they paid much better and here he wouldn't get raped or a disease. Gerard sighed, feeling better as Jeff shoved his head back down.

Jeff pulled out some, shoving back in hard and shifting his hips. "Rub your dick, slut.. make yourself cum for me.. wanna feel you.." Jeff purred as Gerard reached underneath himself, taking hold of his cock and stroking himself as hard as he could. "That's it.. jerk on that cock.. fuck.." Jeff tossed the mic down by his face, letting the audience hear the chorus of moans and incoherent mumbles that came from his mouth. He really had a beautiful voice and oh, when he cried out like a slut in heat.. Jeff grabbed back to his hips, holding them tight as he thrust harder, hitting his prostate and making him groan louder.

"Fuck fuck fuck.. oh, god.. ohhhhh! Shit!" Gerard shook as he came, spilling out on his hand and the silk sheets, the white painting the red. A drawn out whimpered whine escaped him before he collapsed forward, letting Jeff fuck him and blissfully not caring about anything else.

Jeff felt Gerard's walls tighten up around him, squeezing him. "Fuck.. bitch.. fucking shit.." Jeff grit his teeth as he came in the condom, a shiver running through him. He slowed his pace, thrusting a couple more times before shoving Gerard away from him and fixing his pants. Jeff rolled off the bed and grabbed the mic, panting and breathing into it. "Hope y'all enjoyed the show.."

The audience cheered and applauded as Jeff bowed.

-xx-

Adam watched from the curtains, his arms folded. It didn't take Jeff long at all to get the new boy. Not that it surprised him.. but in front of their clientele? He really needed to brag to everyone about this one? Adam grimaced as he saw Gerard wrap up in the sheets. The same sheets Adam had rolled on when he was putting on his show.. Jeff used the same dildo he used. Jeff used his toy. Well, it _was_ his toy. The blonde shook his head and stalked off. Something he didn't like about that boy. Maybe it was the way he looked at Jeff..

Nah. They both promised there would be no jealousy.

Adam got to the bedroom he shared with Jeff. It was the largest one in the house and had its own entertainment center, a large comfy bed, a fireplace and a spacious adjacent bathroom with a large tub, shower, vanity and all the fixings.

Adam entered the bathroom and fixed the water to the right temperature, plugging up the tub and letting it fill before going around to light all his candles. Adam then wrapped his hair up in a ponytail and sat his paperback by the tub so he could read. Adam tossed in some bathsalts and beads before removing his robe and carefully stepping into the tub. He had the water kind of hot and he winced as it surrounded his aching tired muscles, relaxing him painfully.

Adam laid back and rested a minute, trying to not get his hands wet. He picked up his book and flipped to where he left off, inhaling the aroma of the candles as he got lost in the book's sweet words and adventurous treasures.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, look, JeffGerard. It's a pairing I created with my OC (see 'Cuz I Love All The Poison') & they had to fuck. I intend to create a bit of jealousy between Adam & Gerard just for shits & giggles. Now I'm off to turn myself into a boy so I can go visit this brothel & rent Gerard for the night (I don't think I could afford Adam.. I couldn't afford either..)**


	4. Blow Jobs and Other Frustrations

**LadyDragonsblood, (giggles) any precious amount of time. Poor Jeff, he's got all these pretty boys. Thank you, darling. redsandman99, it can be indeed. Mrs. Sid The Kid, I liked writing Jeff this way. & thank you. :) takers dark lover, slut fight probably. M.j's place, thank you, XD. Debwood-1999, he usually does. :P walffocomes, he can be. TheGirlInThePinkScarf, thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Brothel;<strong>  
><strong>Chapter four 'Blow Jobs and Other Frustrations'**  
><strong>Rated; M L, S (threesomes, watching, sucking, fucking, fingering, a 'tweener!)**

(-meanwhile-)

Jay growled, watching on the security monitor as the redhead was taken by Barrett and Gabriel, spit-roasted between the two. The short, tight black dress was pushed up over his ass as large fingers slid up his thighs. Wade gave a little swat to Heath's already abused bottom before driving in and causing Heath to moan around Justin's cock as he sucked him greedily. It could not be seen on the monitor with the picture in black and white, but Jay knew that Heath's backside was still flushed and red. If he hadn't been so damn hard and frustrated, Jay would have smiled and been proud of himself. He knew he just needed to take care of business already.

A handful of Heath's red locks were grabbed up in curled fingers and Jay watched the younger male gaze up at Justin and wished those wide eyes were locked on him, all soft brown, warm and inviting. It should be Jay's cock Heath was worshipping.

"You want me to save you a copy, man?" The guy watching the monitors asked.

He usually did. Phil wouldn't, the prick. This guy- whose name was Daniel Bryan- had just been a stand-in while Phil was off doing whatever he does when he takes off.

Jay didn't answer, just turned and stalked off to find relief.

-xx-

Mike stumbled a bit as Johnny pushed him into the bathroom, giggling. "You want it in a dirty bathroom, slut..?"

Mor huffed and shoved him against where the first stall's wall met the vanity sink area. It was like any other regular public bathroom for clientele and customers. The workers had their own bathrooms and showers in their rooms. There was a little area for johns to shower off if they wanted to like you'd find at a public pool or in prison... which Johnny thought was probably a bad analogy. Anal, fuck... his mind was so in the gutter.

"This bathroom is very clean, thank you." The smaller brunette said, pressing his body against Mike and attacking his neck with lips and teeth.

Mike groaned, running hands down Johnny's back to grab two handfuls of his perfectly plump bottom through the tightest of jeans. "You sure Jeri's okay..?" His breathing was already hitched.

Mor pulled back and pouted, reaching a hand between them to palm Mike's crotch through his pants, squeezing the bulge teasingly. "You care more about him than me.. Well, fine.." He huffed again playfully. "He's fine, I've made sure to motherhen him extra just in case." Because he loved Chris just as much as everyone else.

"Uhm, good boy.." He kissed the brunette as Mor worked on unfastening his pants. He liked both of them, actually.. had had both at the same time before and would again.

Mor broke the kiss with a few fleeting pecks, setting the sides of Mike's pants apart and reaching in to take hold of his hard dick, stroking as he brought it out. "I think I have a fantasy of my own.."

"Ooh.. yeah..? Tell me.." Mike went to Johnny's neck, nibbling at his pulse.

"I think.." Mor said, ghosting fingertips over a vein. "That I'd like for you to fuck me.. while he fucks you.." He gave a firm tug to Miz's cock and started thumbing the slit.

"Oh, fuck.. really now..? How would you watch that.. me getting fucked..?" Mike gave a breathy smirk.

"I could lay on my back and he could be like behind you.. or use the mirror room.." He said of the special room that had mirrors all around the walls and on the ceiling. The floor of the room was soft carpeted with bean bags and a futon bed in the middle and the coziest of chairs.

"I like that room.. Fuck, baby.. want you on your knees.." Mike twisted his fingers in Johnny's dark brown locks, kissing him possessively before shoving him to his knees. He felt Johnny immediately lick up the underside of his cock as he rubbed the head, going back down to mouth his balls. "What if.. what if I want him to fuck you while I fuck him..?"

"That's not what I said _I_ wanted.." Johnny purred, lapping at the head before sliding his lips over it and sucking gently.

"Oh, you fucking diva..? Why am I always fucked in your fantasies..? Oh, yeah.." Mike nearly arched as he felt those plush lips sliding up and down his shaft, cheeks hollowed for the perfect suction. He tightened his fingers in Morrison's luscious locks, urging him on to get him off, thrusting a bit inside his wet mouth. "Uhm.. so good, baby.. harder.. yeah, right like that.. such a dirty little mouth.."

Mor moaned sluttily, rolling pretty brown eyes up to the dirty blond as he fucked his mouth, lids fluttering. He knew about the whole flavored condoms bit, they all knew.. but he didn't want to taste fake cherry or grape.. he wanted to taste a sweetly salty dick.

Jay stood observing in the doorway, creeping on inside. Mike gazed up when he cleared his throat. "Don't you knock?"

"I don't have to knock, I live and work here." Jay wet his lips, staring at Mor's swaying ass and on up his back and to his bobbing head.

"We'll be done in a minute then.. oh, shit.. guh.."

Johnny pulled off with a filthy slurping sound, stroking Mike's saliva-coated cock as he reached down to palm himself through his jeans. "In a hurry, baby..? Don't you want to fuck me..?" He purred, licking across the head of Mike's cock, letting his talented tongue flutter over it.

Mike grunted. "Am I paying extra for it..?"

"Do as you're told and it's free." Jay said huskily, closing the distance between himself and the two beautiful boys against the wall. He grabbed the back of Mike's head and forcefully crashed their lips together in a heated kiss that went straight to the younger male's toes. It's not like Jay had never got involved with the johns and sluts before. Fuck, as long as they didn't mind, who cared.

Johnny whistled approvingly, taking the time to take his shirt off and toss it across the floor to be picked up later before working on unfastening his jeans to shove a hand down in them and find his own leaking cock. He engulfed Mike again, lazily sucking him as he arched into his hand. Jay broke the kiss and hastily worked on getting his own jeans undone, pushing them down and sighing gratefully as the cool air hit his aching dick. He grabbed Mike's hand, guiding it to his cock before going in for more fervent kisses.

Mike coiled fingers around Jay's cock, jerking him roughly and feeling the blond bite his lip. He growled, but he loved it. Maybe he didn't have Jeri tonight, but he got another loud-mouthed Canadian. Jay was sexy, so he didn't mind at all.. besides, he was getting it for free now. Jay grabbed under his chin, shoving his tongue past his lips to plunder his mouth. He pulled away and grabbed Johnny's hair, tugging.

"C'mon, bitch.. my turn for that pretty little mouth.." Jay panted, feeling Mor's hand wrap around him when Mike's left him and that hot mouth envelop his throbbing dick, sucking him like the expert he was. Johnny's other hand went to fist Mike's cock as Jay worked on basically ripping the buttons from Mizanin's shirt to get it undone. "Fuck.. get naked.. shit.."

Johnny hummed, lips quirking around Jay's cock as Mike stepped back to finish removing his shirt before kicking off his shoes, pants and underwear. Jay shoved the younger man back against the wall, attacking his lips and neck before reaching down to take over stroking him. Mor pulled off Jay's cock with a wet pop, whining as his hair was tugged and feeling his own dick throb in his pants. He knew he wasn't what Jay wanted, and he was okay with that really, but still, Jay was fucking hott and he was going to enjoy it. He shuddered, moving away to stand and shove his own pants on off. He wasn't wearing underwear tonight. It was only a burden usually.

Johnny found himself grabbed and pressed between the two men, Mike devouring his mouth as Jay sucked on his neck from behind. Hands roamed everywhere, exploring skin and touching lightly to cause him to shiver. He placed his hands on Mike's waist, pulling his hips closer to let their cocks rub together and make Mike groan and seek more friction. Jay stepped back and took off his shirt, taking time to slap Mor's ass before pressing back against him, his dick brushing against his cheeks.

"Bend over the sink, you little slut.." Jay growled, backing off again to get two condoms from his pocket, tossing one to Mike and opening the other for himself.

Mor moved to bend over the vanity counter of the sink like he was told, spreading his legs and wiggling his ass as he waited. Mike got the condom rolled on before Jay did and stood watching as the blond squirted some lube from a small packet onto his fingers and reached down to rub them between Johnny's cheeks, pushing them against his hole and shoving two inside him. Mor whimpered, arching his back and bucking back into the probing fingers as they worked on stretching him. Mike could see his face in the mirror and he nearly came. Johnny's eyes were closed, mouth hung open in a sweet moan. He closed his mouth in almost a grimace and licked across his top lip.

"Gonna take Mikey here's dick like a good slut..?"

Mor nodded, purring. "Yes.. yes, Daddy.. ohh.."

Jay's dick twitched. He removed his fingers, slapping his ass before motioning Mike to get to it. And when faced with that gorgeous tight ass, Mike made haste, getting behind Morrison and using one hand to spread his cheek apart, the other taking hold of his cock and lining it up with Johnny's pucker before pressing in. The precious whimpered whines Johnny made as he slid inside were just heaven, so full of the pleasured agony that only came with fucking. Mor swallowed thickly, panting, fingers squeaking against the tile of the sink as he grabbed at it for support. He looked up in the mirror, back at Mike through strands of tangled kinky brown hair.

"Fuck.. fuck me.. so fucking big.. split me in two.. god.." He nearly squealed when Jay took hold of his cock, stroking him as he waited.

Mike cursed under his breath, grabbing hold of those slender hips and starting to thrust hard and deep inside the all-too-willing body. Mor keened, rocking back into Mike's hips with every thrust. "Like that.. yeah, you like that, bitch.. so tight.."

Jay was busy watching Mike as he fucked Johnny, spreading precum all around Mor's cockhead almost thoughtfully. He released Mor's dick, moving around behind Mike. He was surprised when the younger man spread his legs for him without him asking, only continuing to pound into Johnny as the brunette moaned and babbled.

"Oh, fuck yes.. fuck me harder.. oh, god.. ohh'uhm.. so good.. break me.." Johnny almost growled, voice strained and wrecked.

Jay squirt a little more of that lube out onto his fingers. He worked in a place like this, so he carried extra lube and condoms around all the time, they all did. Jeff had this long overcoat with the insides lined with condoms, lube, whips and other various sex toys at any given time like it was one of those cliched street sellers on an old show filled with fake gold watches. Jeff's coat was better. Jay placed his hand on Mike's hip, moving the other down to tease his pucker with slick fingers.

"How long's it been, Mizzie..?" He didn't wait for a reply before pushing his fingers deep inside and curling them to massage against his tight walls.

Mike grit his teeth before tucking his bottom lip back inside his teeth and releasing it. "Fuck you and fuck me, Reso.. before I tell your boss you're a bad lay.." He snickered. He knew Jay knew that he and Jeri had switched before, he had to. Fucking pervert always watched on the monitors. Sometimes they just wanted to be all I'll-fuck-you-and-then-you'll-fuck-me and make a lazy night of it. Jeff always set him up special rates.

Miz, however, was not snickering as Jay wiggled his fingers apart and pulled them out before shoving them back in and finger-fucking him vigorously. Jay snickered this time, jerking his hand up between his cheeks and letting his large fingers rub against his inner walls.

"Fucking tight though.. how does Chrissy fit..?" Jay removed his fingers and patted his hip before aiming his cockhead at his opening and plunging inside, grunting and savoring the feeling of another's tight heat surrounding his aching dick. "Holy shit.."

"Just fine, fuck you.." Mike groaned, wiggling his hips back against Jay and forward into the sweet bubbly ass that was pressed close against him. "Ah, yeah.. so fucking good, sweetheart.."

Jay didn't know if he was talking to him or Morrison and didn't care like he usually would have. Instead he shoved Mike on forward, taking hold of his hips, fingers digging into flesh with enough force to bruise as he started a rough pace.

"Uhgnhn... fuck.. oh my, god.." Mike used his hands to brace himself on each side of Mor on the sink, his thrusts becoming shallow and mainly controlled by Jay's.

Mor lifted his head up, tongue flicking out to lick up the corner of his self-satisfied grin as he watched Mike's face in the mirror. It was this perfect mask of tortured lust, scrunched up beautifully in pleasure. He couldn't wait to tell Jeri about this. Jay fucking one of their clients while said client fucked him against the cold sink in the bathroom. He wished he could take credit for planning this, but he didn't plan it at all.

Mike shook his head, a bead of sweat dripped down the bridge of his nose. This was actually the best of both worlds as far as he was concerned, getting fucked while fucking someone else. Having his dick inside someone tight and hot while a dick stretched and pounded his hole. And fuck, it was perfect.. so perfect he might pay for it anyway, behind Jay's back, just give Jeff Hardy a fucking generous gift. He raised back up, tugging Mor's hips back into him and starting back up his pace as Jay's hips snapped against his.

"Ohh.. oh, fuck yeah.. fu-fuck.. uhm.." He felt Jay's dick nudge his prostate and arched. "Guh.. fuck, right there.."

"Yeah, like that, big boy..? I'm gonna tell Chris I made you my fucking slut.." Jay smirked, stilling and just staying buried inside the dirty blond as he drilled into Morrison against the sink, rolling his hips and grinding against Mike's prostate.

Mike wanted to retort, he really did.. but Jay was right on his hidden button and he just couldn't find the words, any words. He moved his hands up, grabbing to Johnny's shoulders and shoving in deeper, thrusts becoming more erratic before cumming inside the condom with a chorus of gasping moans. Jay let him rest awhile, breath harsh as he cooled down. Mike lifted up and Jay moved, letting his cock slip from his ass and smacking a cheek as Mike moved away to collapse against the back wall and watch the rest.

Jay turned Mor around, lifting him up under his thighs and setting him on the sink counter, pushing his legs apart and taking hold of his cock to tap the head against his used opening. Mor pouted at him fiercely, lecherously, wrapping arms around Jay's neck and flinging his hair back. Jay kissed him before looking down and watching as he pushed the head of his cock inside before snapping his hips forward and entering him quick and deep. He felt Mor digging blunt nails into his shoulders as he mewled and begged.

"Eager little slut.. fuck.." Jay pushed him back to lean against the mirror, shoving Johnny's legs further apart and holding them as he plunged in and out of him hard. "Fuck yeah.. squeeze my dick, slut.. uhn.. yeah.."

"Ohh.. ah ah.. shit.. yes, Jay.. harder.."

"Call me Daddy.. get yourself off for me.. yeah.."

"Yes, Daddy.. harder.. oh, yeah.." The brunette whined, reaching down to grab hold of his dick, jerking himself roughly. "Oh.. ooh.. fuck me, Daddy.. fuck.. so good.." Jay so owed him for this shit.. but then again, he got to have Mike get fucked, so they were probably even. "Gah.. ahh.."

"That's it.. jerk on that cock.. yeah.." Jay watched as Johnny came, spurts of white painting his toned abs as his hips bucked. "Fucking hott.. shit.." He grabbed tight to Mor's hips, teeth grit and top lip curling into a signature snarl. He was cumming and fucking hard and it didn't matter right now with who. "Needed that.. fucking Jeff.."

Mor giggled, watching as Jay's hair-dusted chest heaved with his panting. "I saw that... it was mean.." He sat up as Jay pulled out of him, popping his back and grinning. "But that.. that was _good_.."

Mike already had his clothes back on and slipped both Jay and Mor a few bills. "Thank you for a lovely evening. Tell Jeri I said to feel better." He nodded and took his leave.

Jay looked down at the bills and Johnny laughed at him as he flushed. "Manwhore.."

"That's mister manwhore to you." Jay huffed, fixing his pants.

Mor laughed louder.

* * *

><p><strong>This... I bet no one expected this. Neither did I. Blame porn. Originally I couldn't make up my mind if Jay should fuck Morrison after he sucked off Miz in the bathroom, so.. this happened to satisfy it. Why not? Someone told me that might be too much on Morrison or something like that, so this works. I've yet to write these three yet. It really shouldn't have taken me so long. I just got to this place where I felt so pressured, I'd like to start writing freely like this again. I started watching gay porn again. &amp; I finally found Gerard's pornstar double, it took me awhile, but I found him. Only this guy is younger, is 6 foot to Gerard's 5'9, has tattoos &amp; piercings where Gerard has none, &amp; Gerard's more of a pixie by miles. He also tops mostly &amp; my Gerard bottoms only.. but fuck, this guy is so fucking stunning &amp; gorgeous. He's an escort too. My one true regret in life right now is that I was not born a handsome, rich gay man. I swear I'd have this dude booked up, oh, for about the next year or so.. or more.. I don't even give a shit that I'm 7yrs older. I can be a sugar-daddy. I'm a gay man on the inside, dammit! Also 'tweener is someone who both tops &amp; bottoms &amp; doesn't give a shit bc they like both.**


	5. Morning Babes

**LadyDragonsblood, we love our loud mouth Canadians though. It's been so long, I probably really need smut, lol. Thank you, hun. KatieWoo, & I thank you. I think we all want to be Jeff's plaything in one way or another. :P I found him on the hamster porn site, there's this video titled 'Nice Brit emo twinks', he's the redhead in the first set of boys. His name's Drake Blaize, if I don't get in trouble for that.. takers dark lover, thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brothel;<strong>  
><strong>Chapter five 'Morning Babes'**  
><strong>Rated; M L (adult content, sex talk)**

It was officially morning and some of the boys were already up and about, eating breakfast and loitering in the lounge area. Morrison occupied the extra big lime green comfy couch in gray low-rise jogging pants that had rhinestones on the front pockets with a matching hoodie that barely came to the top of his navel, his hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. He was curled up and eating a bowl of cereal and all the while kept smirking to himself as he thought about last night. He looked up as Heath basically limped in, groaning tiredly.

"Don't tell me you're sore." Mor said, shoving the spoon in his mouth and smirking around it. He pulled it out with a pop. "Amateur."

Heath made a face at him and leaned carefully against the couch arm. "Yeah yeah yeah.. ugh.. I'm not sore.." His eyes narrowed. "Okay, a little sore.." And there was that hint of a small grin trying to tug on the redhead's lips.

"They didn't double penetrate you, did they..?" Cody Rhodes asked. He was a twinkish little boy with short brown hair and intense features that looked like you could positively have your way with him one minute.. but then he could turn it all around. Cody was more of an S&M specialist. Mostly he was a bottom that liked to control and dominate the tops when that's what a client so chose.. or they could tie him up and, well.. you get it.

Heath sighed. "No, they didn't actually.." He nibbled his lip.

"Have you ever been DPed?" Mor asked, slurping up some milk from out of his spoon.

"DPed? Ewww.. that sounds so wrong.. Like not what you mean it as.."

"Yeah.." Mor wrinkled his nose. "It doesn't sound like it would be very pleasant.. or like maybe it'd be some kind of medical fetish water sports type deal.. I guess there's nothing wrong with that.. But I mean have you ever been double penetrated, like at all?" He said, looking at Heath.

"Not as much as you have, Johnny." Cody raised an eye and plopped down in a chair. Heath giggled.

"Bite me. And I'm not the go-to DPer."

"That's worse."

"To answer your question... not really..." Heath said, folding his arms. The foxy redhead had a natural knack for looking utterly uncomfortable, even when he wasn't.

Mor gasped dramatically, sitting up and setting his empty bowl on the table. "He's a DP virgin!"

"Please stop saying DP. Sounds like something you'd do with a catheter or urethral plug." Cody shuddered.

"You have a filthy perverted mind." Mor said nonchalantly.

Heath shrugged. "Maybe I just haven't found the right guys to be DPed by."

"Please!" Cody grabbed a throw pillow to cover his face.

"Oh, looky, you made the BDSM boy uncomfortable." Johnny giggled, clapping.

Jeff was at the reception desk at the front, listening. He snickered. His boys amused him, even if he had been busy as a bee as soon as the sun showed the slightest interest in rising. Adam would scold him that he needed more sleep. But he had to see if he could find more boys and he badly needed a bartender since Swagger quit.. Damn bitch, he should have just made him one of his sluts.

"So then, why is our little ginger sore?" Cody asked, lowering the pillow.

"Daddy Jay spanked him last night." Mor grinned. "Hard. Like the bad little bitch he is. In front of everyone.. then he had to take on Wade and JGabe."

"Is it true Sir Wade likes to have Justin fuck you while he rides his ass, spanks him and tugs his hair while calling him pony?"

Mor nearly choked on air.

"What the...?" Heath snorted. "Yes, totally." He said dully, reaching over to pat a coughing Morrison on the back.

"Sometimes people like to see their bitches fuck other bitches.." Cody pointed out.

"Kinky.. so, how was your spanking with big Daddy Jay..?" Mor licked his grinning lips, eyes shining.

Heath shrugged, that smirk tugging at his lips again and a flush settling on his cheeks. "It.. it was okay.. kinda humiliating.. kinda.." He shrugged again. "You know.."

"I think that's the point." Cody knew that was the point, but sometimes it was different for others. Some people really really liked being spanked or whipped unabashedly, they took pride in getting off on it. Others found arousal in the humiliation.. some didn't like it at all. It was all good. They always set standards and safe words, even if they weren't doing BDSM play.

"I bet he wishes that it had been Jay's hand instead of the paddle.. ooh, yeah.. maybe laying across his lap, those large hands smacking that cute little wriggling bottom.. unf.." Johnny squirmed on the couch.

Heath flushed even brighter and was happy for the brief distraction of Gerard shuffling into the room. He had on these short black pajama shorts with cute little bats on them with a comfy black sleeping shirt under an open black bathrobe covered with skull designs and these soft and cuddly puppy dog slippers that seemed so out of place. His hair was an utter mess, sticking up in various angles that was kind of adorable and made Heath jealous that someone dare be that adorable in the morning. Gerard yawned, clutching protectively to a coffee mug.

"Ah, there's the emo fairy."

Gerard glared. "I'm not-"

Heath rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't mean it as bad. That's like your angle, you know. You're a cute little emo twink. Some guys like that. They wanna fuck that punk type."

Gerard nodded and gave a low hum. He guessed that made sense. "Least I'm cute." He said, downing the rest of his coffee and heading back to the kitchen for seconds. It'd take four cups to be totally coherent.

"He always brushes me off." Heath sighed.

"I think you intimidate him."

Cody snorted. "Foxy couldn't intimidate anyone."

Heath gave him his best glare and Cody only laughed, making him pout.

"See? He does that diva thing and then pouts."

Heath huffed, lips still pursed. "I'll get you, DP boy."

"Guh."

"Also, fuck that punk type?" Mor asked, eyebrow raised.

"What about fucking a punk type?" A voice asked.

Mor gasped happily, getting up. "Punky!" And bounded over to wrap his arms around the source of the voice's neck, hugging him tight.

The voice belonged to Phil Brooks, one of those punk types with a lip ring and tattoos. He had short brown hair with bleach blond dusted on top and intense olive eyes. "Hey there, Johnny baby. How you been?" He returned the hug.

"So well fucked."

"I'm sorry I've missed all that."

Jeff stalked over from his papers. "And where the hell have you been?"

Phil backed away from a bouncy Morrison. "Relax, boss. I took a few of those off days I'm guaranteed."

"Two weeks?" Jeff had his hands on his hips.

"I could have taken three." Phil smirked. "Hey, it's in my contract, man. Chillax."

Jeff twitched and took a breath. It was common knowledge that Punk loved irritating him. "Okay, but you should have fucking told someone. I was ready to permanently replace your sorry ass." Phil had done this before, he always kept his job, he wasn't even sure why. Phil was indeed a punk ass.

"Sorry. Jeesh."

"You'll think jeesh when I start pimping your ass out. Make you one of my pretty little bitches."

Punk stuck his tongue out. "No one could afford this sweet ass."

"No one would want it." Cody muttered deliberately loud for him to hear, lips curling up at the corners.

"Hey, watch your mouth before I cram something in there to shut it." Phil threatened.

"You couldn't afford me." Cody grinned.

"You'll think afford you."

"Well, technically, Hunter and Jay work here as non-sluts and they get to fuck around free of charge.. so if it comes with the job.." Heath reminded casually.

"Yeah, bitch. I work here too. So, hah." Punk taunted.

Cody snorted. "Not if Jeff fires your ass."

"Nah.." Phil walked over and slung an arm across Jeff's shoulders. "Hardy here wouldn't fire me. He can growl at me and threaten to pimp me out and kill me all he wants.. but I know he wuvs me.." He then kissed Jeff's cheek and the other man shoved him away as he cackled.

"Maybe you can just get back to work." Jeff wiped his cheek off and went back to his papers. "I got this interview later with a dude that calls himself Fandango for the bartender opening. I think there's a Dolph Ziggler as well."

"Make them wrassle in jello for the job." Mor nodded, amused.

"No. Make them wrassle _naked_ in jello for the job." Heath suggested.

Punk nodded. "Good man, I like the way you think."

"Or just give them both the job, they can switch." Cody said.

"Okay, yeah.. that could work."

"Jeffy, nooo.. give them both the job _after_ they wrassle naked in jello for it." Heath whined, putting on his best pout.

Phil's smile broadened. "Your boys are so clever."

"I know." Jeff agreed. "We'll work something out."

"You usually do. I gotta piss." Phil announced, heading out towards the bathrooms.

"Does he have to announce that?" Cody asked.

"Water sports." Johnny giggled.

It was then the door to the security room swung open and a disheveled Daniel Bryan stepped out, his clothes wrinkled and impressive beard and hair messed up. He yawned and stretched, smacking his lips and joining the living room crew. "Morning."

"Did you sleep here last night?" Mor asked, going over to scratch at Daniel's soft beard, giggling.

"Yeah. I was up late burning off Reso copies of that spanking thing with foxy there." He purred, raising his head for better access.

Heath flushed again and tried to make himself look small.. which wasn't easy since he was such a statuesque beauty.

"Oh, quit that. Everyone knows you two have the hots for each other, just fuck already." Cody grumbled.

"We do live in a house of ill repute." Morrison agreed.

Gerard shuffled back in, brightening as he saw Bryan and going over to join in the beard ruffling and scratching. "Ooh, you're so soft and furry.." He squealed.

"You like 'em furry..?" Heath asked. "He's like a scratching post for the pussies."

"Meow." Gerard giggled.

"But yeah, you stayed in there..?" Jeff gestured toward the security room. "We have extra rooms and clean beds, man, you could've used one. You know I don't care."

Daniel hummed calmly. "I could have indeed.. but I may have wandered sleepily into one of the rooms of one of these pretty boys and done something beyond my sense of control."

"And Glen wouldn't like that." Cody snorted.

"Nah, he's okay." He looked down at Gerard, wrapping an arm around each boy's waist. "And hello, pretty."

"Hi." Gerard smiled. He liked Bryan. He was nice to him and said nice things to him without being a dick or thinking he was going to get free ass out of it. He could see him as a person he could just talk to if he needed.

"Punk's back, by the way." Jeff said.

Daniel shrugged. "Was bound to happen I guess." He said coolly.

"Awe, but can't we keep him?" Mor asked. "We could get him something to do."

"Can he stripper dance?" Jeff's brow quirked. "We can use the pole."

"Johnny uses the pole enough." Cody quipped.

"You know, he could work the reception desk, help you with some of that paper work and appointment shit." Adam said as he entered, having heard some of the conversation on the way in. He tightened the belt on the fuchsia robe he was wearing.

Jeff shrugged, kissing his beautiful blonde. "Not a bad idea, baby."

Daniel was up for anything really. It was work. And the view was never bad. "S'cool with me, daddy-o."

Morrison grinned as he saw Jay enter. He had been up and running rounds all day, making sure the cleaners got all the sheets from the work rooms cleaned, getting all the cum-stains that managed to get anywhere else, cleaning the bathrooms and what have you. "Speaking of Daddy.. you know, Jeff, if you need extra boys and extra talent, you should consider hiring a few tops. I mean, sometimes some pretty little thing might wanna come in to just get fucked. I know we have 'tweeners and all, I'm just saying."

Jeff nodded, considering. "I kinda like that."

Chris came through at that moment, sniffing at the air. "I can finally breathe."

"Feeling better, Jeri?" Cody asked, lightly swatting at the blond's bubbly butt on his way past.

"A little. Should be good as new." He smiled. He still looked a little tired, but his smile was just as gorgeous and brilliant as ever.

"Oh, good. Mike sends his regards. And cuz like I was saying, you could like put Jay to work, you know." Mor suggested and eyebrows went up. Jay stared at him, shooting him a glare that basically said 'no'.

"What did he do now?" Adam sighed.

"What did who do, what?" Chris asked, stretching.

"Well, I had Mike last night, you know, since Chrissy was sick and all. So we're in the bathroom and I'm sucking his brains out through his dick and Jay comes in.." Johnny smiled brightly.

"Ugh." Jay groaned. "I was horny."

"So, there we were and Jay gets all commanding and Daddily and gets Mikey fucking me over the sink and just takes Miz's ass right there. It was glorious." Johnny giggled.

"What? I missed that?" Chris nearly squeaked. "Shit son.."

Heath turned a deeper red, rubbing the back of his neck, eyes wide with renewed interest. He was sorry he missed it too.. and wondered if he was the cause..

"I was horny. I needed to fuck something."

"Once Mike was done with me, Jay then fucked me." Mor added.

"Like I said. Something."

Mor blew a dry raspberry and swiped playfully at Jay.

"I don't know, Jason, they seemed to enjoy your little show.. maybe I should pimp you out." Jeff said in amusement.

"Pimp his dick out."

Cody looked at Mor and shook his head. "You creep me out."

"Aweh.." Mor flopped down in Cody's lap and nuzzled him.

"Next time I want in on that, you bitch." Chris said, filing his nails.

"You got it." Jay patted his friend's shoulder and made his way out of the lounge. Heath sighed and Mor shook his head.

"Well, I hate to leave the party. But I gotta get home and clean up, change clothes. Might drop back by later." Daniel gave Gerard a little squeeze and left to a tune of goodbyes.

Adam wandered over to the table. "Whose cereal bowl is this?"

Cody quickly pointed at Johnny in his lap.

Adam crossed over and slapped the brunette hard on the ass, gaining a yelp. "That is not the sink. Pick it up."

"Ow, you bitch." Johnny whined, rubbing his bottom and burying his face in Cody's neck. He purred when Adam slapped him again and wiggled his butt.

"I mean it."

"Yes'um." Mor mumbled.

"Hm, fuck, that's kinda hott.. the alpha bottom spanking a bitch bottom." Cody hissed when Mor tugged his nipple through his shirt. "That doesn't bother me, you know."

Gerard stood nibbling his lip, hands clasped in front of him and looking like he didn't quite know what to do with himself. He blinked when Jeff motioned him over and went obediently since Jeff usually seemed to know what he should do.

"Hey, Gee.." Jeff said quietly to him. "You know last night was just for show, right? You know I wouldn't force you, right?"

"Oh, I know, Jeffy. Just part of the job."

"Cuz you could have backed out. Shit, I wouldn't have blamed you. I really put you on the spot in front of all those men, I just thought you could use some loosening up. I was really proud of you."

Adam watched them from across the room, saw Gerard smile and nod as Jeff reached out to stroke down the back of his head and cup the nape of his neck in what Adam knew was a friendly gesture. But still he rolled his eyes.

Gerard bit back a squeal, beaming. He wasn't used to anyone being proud of him, especially not his boss. "It's okay, really. I had fun."

Adam saw Jeff smile back. He read the word "good" on his lips and Jeff turned and walked over to some cabinets that held certain documents. Fuck, he had an office for this shit. Gerard made his way back over to the couch, flinching at Adam's cold look and suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. He lowered himself to the couch and put his hands in his lap, dropping his gaze.

Adam pointed back at the bowl. "Just please pick it up." He said more gently.

Mor had lifted his head, raking fingers through his messed up ponytail. "I intended to all the time, my sweet." He snapped teeth at Cody and got up to retrieve the bowl, heading to the kitchen with it.

Phil stalked back in. "Hey, Hardy, there's used condoms in the trashcan in the bathroom. Someone needs to change the fucking bags." He spied Gerard sitting on the couch and wet his lips. "Who's that? New boy? He's hott. Y'know, maybe I could use that ole worker's privilege on-"

"Don't even think about it." Jeff warned, writing something down.

"What? Think about what?"

"I know that look."

"Puh. He yours or some shit? I thought blondie was your main squeeze."

"Who the fuck still sez main squeeze?" Jeff shook his head. "He's not mine. Just no. Don't need to sink your teeth into him."

"I don't know.." Phil said, scanning Gerard over and watching as he shook his hair back. "He looks like he'd be into that kind of shit."

"Just leave that one alone." Jeff hit him with a hard glare and turned to leave.

Phil scoffed. "Don't own me." He took one last look at Gerard and headed to the security room to get shit set up for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>First, Jiiiiiizzzzz! Jeri &amp; Miz on RAW &amp; SD, omg.. I squeed &amp; genuinely smiled for the first time in days. I wanna squish &amp; cuddle them.. &amp; fuck, I miss having someone to fangirl with.. I just wanted to have them bullshit, I think.. Punk's going after Gee, now Jeff's getting Daddily- I'm keeping that word. When I started this, I remember discussing that Gerard didn't have a man for fics, but Punk weaseled into that position over time, so now he does. It makes my Punk happy. I have never done water sports in my work, never was into it. Bryan.. we should keep him. <strong>


End file.
